Cordially Invited
by ViolentRoses
Summary: You are cordially invited to a exquisite party!a all night masquerade with endless possibilities.But please do not forget to dress for the occasion
1. Chapter 1

**Cordially Invited**

This is my second story I am doing for Yami No Matsuei. As this idea came from a dream I had sad isn't it! It is a yaoi fic with plenty of sex and fun! Tsu x Mur.

Prelude

* * *

The screen illuminates in front of the excited Shinigami's eyes, seeing the many unread e-mails he had recieved. Watari threads his fingers together, cracking his knuckles in front of him.

"Okay, here we go!"

He stops his finger at the keyboard as he sees an unanimous sender.

"What could this be?"

Curious, the blonde scientist opens it, narrowing his eyes carfully at the screen.

In a few seconds, a black screen pops up with writing in Vivaldi font.

* * *

_Mr. Yutaka Watari,_

_You are cordially invited to spend one night of unforgettable dreams and desires. _

_Will be a masquerade party, so costumes are mandatory!_

_The elite party will be at:_

_The Huniaha Manson in Kryoto_

_The time: 10:00 p.m._

_No need to bring the invitation as your name will be on the list._

_Being one of the lucky recipients of this exclusive party, you may_

_bring as many friends as you would like!_

_Yours most sincerely,  
Hostess Madame Maihia_

* * *

Watari turns off his computer forgetting about the other E-mails and sits back in his chair. 

He ponders over the strange invitation, wondering how he was picked out of so many others to go to a high end party like that.

Then a large smile crossed his face. He bolts from his chair running out of the office

"WE"RE GOING TO A PARTY!!!!"

* * *

_Auther Notes:_ They are going to a party!! . nuff said!!

_Chapter One:_ What to Wear?!


	2. Chapter One: What to Wear?

_again sorry it took so long to write out this chapter.There is so many I am trying to cram out at once that I seem to lose track sometimes. but here it is. Hope you like it._

**_Chapter One_**: **What to Wear?**

* * *

Tatsumi walked into the Great Hall of Hades sipping on his tea looking over some debts that were owned to the company. 

"This is just ridiculous. How could we be in such a debt?"

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind go past him and swore he just heard it say something like party.

The secretary stopped and repeated the word.

"Par..ty?"

"YES! PARTY!!"

The frightened secretary spilled his tea all over himself and dropped the papers,  
scattering them all over. Again he felt a gust of wind, leaving him somewhat disheveled and lost in thought. His face turned to anger as he finally realized who it was.

"WATARI!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari entered the lounge seeing Tsuzuki and Hisoka going at it over the last doughnut.

"Oh, but that one has crème filling in it!"

The purple-eyed shinigami gave his partner a sad puppy dog look, hoping Hisoka will give in and allow him to have the doughnut.

"I don't care! You already had ten! You're not getting the last one! And don't play that puppy dog look at me. It's not going to happen!" the teenager huffed.

Tsuzuki angry at Hisoka's waving his finger at him retorted, "Hisoka! You're being unfair!"

"I'm being unfair?! You're the one that ate all the doughnuts but two. This one is mine!" the boy hollered back.

The brunette Shinigami watched in despair as the boy popped one into his mouth. Tsuzuki sighed sadly looking down. "That was the best one, too," he pouted.

Watari shouted, interrupting there little fight.

"I have great news! We're going to a party!"

They look at him. "A party?"

Watari raised a finger. "Not just any party. A costume party!"

They looked at each other. "A costume party?"

Watari, annoyed now, screams at them both.

"Yes! Didn't I just say that!"

Tsuzuki eyes light up like bright stars. "Oh, Watari! It sounds like so much fun. Who else is going?"

Watari tapped his lip.

"Well, I haven't thought about that. You guys are going, right?"

Tsuzuki grabbed ahold of Hisoka thoroughly excited. "Of course we are"  
Hisoka could feel the over-excited Shinigami emotion and could do nothing but smile and laugh.

He pushed away from the guardian and folded his arms. "You did that on purpose!"

Tsuzuki folded his arms now and turned his back on the agitated teenager, his nose in the air.

"It serves you right for taking that doughnut. Hmph."

Turning around, he tapped the green-eyed boy's nose, and looked at Watari.

"What about Tatsumi? Is he coming?"

"Am I coming where?" the secretary walked in, looking frustrated and cross. He looked over at Watari wiping his tea-stained shirt.

"I should say, Watari, that running in the hallway is strictly prohibited.  
And what is this about a party?"

Watari smiled.

"Yes, didn't you hear me when I passed you?" he asked.

Tatsumi pulled his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Clearly."

Tsuzuki interrupts looking toward Tatsumi.

"You're coming, right?"

"Unfortunately, I am not, Tsuzuki. I have no time for petty parties when this department is on the verge of bankruptcy," the secretary sniffed.

Watari moved slightly away from the secretary, fixing his own glasses up to the bridge of his nose, mocking the secretary.

"Well, you really don't have a choice," the blonde calmly replied.

Tatsumi eyed the golden-haired man curiously.

"And why is that, Watari?"

Watari smiled, fixing his shirt.

"Because I already told Chief Kanoe that you were going and he agreed. He said it would do you some good to get out of the office for a bit. He even threatened to dock your pay if you refused."

Tatsumi was a verge of shadows as he looked at Watari. "Fine. I will go to your party. But I will not say I will like it."

Watari, ecstatic, jumps up and down

"Oh, this is going to be great! Let's go shopping!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The store was large and filled with costumes for any occasion.

Watari and Tsuzuki's eyes water. They were in heaven. Like two school boys they run madly into the store, looking over the large selection before them.

The other two Shinigamis roll their eyes, sighing deeply.

"What does this costume party require anyway?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari drooled over the owl costume smiling innocently at Tatsumi.

"A mask of some sort and well..."

The scientist is interrupted by Tsuzuki calling over to him.

"Oh, Tatsumi! You would just look stunning in this," the brunette offered.

He brought over a long dress covered with feathers and high heeled pumps to match.

"And what, pray tell, do you get the idea that I am going to wear this?" the secretary demanded.

Tsuzuki looked at him knowingly.

"Come on, Tatsumi. It's for fun. Besides you would look hot in it!" Tsuzuki laughed.

Hisoka walked over bringing four suits and four different colored masks.

"The party is a little to fancy for that, Tsuzuki. Am I right, WatariW I think this is a better choice for us."

Watari sadly put the owl costume back. "True. It did say it was at the Huniaha Manson in Kryoto. Perhaps my dreams of being an owl will just have to wait," he sighed.

They all looked at Watari.

"What? Look at the costume you picked for Tatsumi, Tsuzuki! Don't say yours is any better!"

* * *

_Chapter Two_: A Invitation to Die For 

_Thanks for the reviews everybody. Well it looks like Tatsumi wont be wearing a dress. But don't get your hopes up. the party is just starting and wait til The shinigami's find out what kind of party it really is. Hope they brought some pajamas._


End file.
